1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pedal device with shiftable stepping position for a percussion instrument and, in particular, to a pedal with an adjustable stepping position.
2. Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional pedal device for a bass drum in the prior art. Generally speaking, the bass drum directly faces the audience in a concert. The striking direction of the drumstick 72 on the pedal 71 is roughly perpendicular to the surface of the drum. The longitudinal direction of the pedal 71 is also perpendicular to the drum surface for the player to hit the drum.
However, the player usually has to control several instruments at the same time. In particular, the positions of the bass drum, the cymbal, and the player's foot are often not ideally arranged, so that the player cannot perform well. After long-time performance, the player often feels uncomfortable because of the twisted ankle.
Moreover, to get a suitable position for the player to step on, the position of the pedal 71 has to be modified. However, the drumstick 72 would not have the original perpendicular striking direction in this case. As a result, no beautiful drumbeats can be obtained. If the position of the bass drum is also changed, many other instruments have to change their positions as well.